The Love of a Wolf
by halfcatvampire
Summary: Draco is a half-Veela who is a wolf animagus & he finds his mate in Harry who has strange ghosts hanging around w/ him knowing who they are & they send him on missions around Hogwarts to protect people & keep an eye on others Warnings: child abuse (along w/ other things), Draco/Harry & Severus/(special character) Bashing!Dumbledore & Weasleys(except Fred & George)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A boy with light blond hair and matching pale skin writhed on the stone floor. His mouth opens to scream in pain, but no sound came out.

"Here Draco, drink this, it will help with the pain," a man dressed in black robes said as he knelt down to the boy and brought a vial to his lips.

Draco drank it and coughed on the taste. His body shuddered as the pain subsided, and his magical core accepted the two forms. "Thanks Uncle Sev," he coughed, but he remained on the floor of the ritual chamber in his mansion.

Severus nodded. "Lucky for you, your Inheritance accepted your Animagus form."

"When can we go out for a run again?" Draco asked, peering into his godfather's dark eyes and touching his silky black hair that most people thought was greasy.

"Perhaps tomorrow though you know very well that I can't run, I can only fly," he said cordially.

Draco let out a weak chuckle. "Two unregistered Animagi roaming around, what would mother and father say?"

"They would highly be displeased. Especially since you are an Artic Wolf and now your Inheritance has kicked in, making you a half Veela," Severus said with a shake of his head, and he then picked the boy up, bridal-style, much to Draco's protest. "Now we just need to find your Soulmate," Severus said.

"I'd rather not find my Soulmate," Draco grumbled.

"Well, I hope you are prepared to live the rest of your life feeling like the other half of you is missing," Severus said with a sigh. "Of course since you are half Veela, then your Inheritance might make you do something quite embarrassing to your mate, and it doesn't care if it is in front of others or not," Severus stated.

Draco groaned at that. "How will I know if someone is my Soulmate?"

Severus was silent for a long minute as he walked into the ornate hallway and passed several dark wood doors before opening one and putting Draco on his bed that had silver covers and emerald green sheets and pillow case. "You will want to get as close to them as possible, and you would do anything to make them happy and make them want you though I think you would play a more dominant role, so you would want to protect them as much as possible and even die for them, and Happy Birthday," he said softly before turning off the light and exiting the room.

Draco lay in silence as he mulled over what Severus had said before falling asleep.

* * *

**Reviews are great as are suggestions and questions. Um, not much else to put for now**


	2. Chapter 1

"_Blah_" - Sal

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Harry's muscles ached as he laid in the bed. It had been a while since his uncle had done anything to him, but he had seriously been hoping that it was over. Apparently not. He sat up stiffly and winced as shooting pain lanced across his body from the nether region. "Sal? Are you there?" he asked softly.

"_I'm here little one. I suppose you will need a Pain-Relieving potion now. I'm afraid your Inheritance won't come in fully until you reach Hogwarts_," came the ghostly reply.

Harry nodded and hobbled over to Hedwig's cage to give her something to eat while Sal busied himself into making the proper potion. He hadn't heard a single word from his friends, hence the attack that his uncle had sprung on him last night. "Happy Birthday to me," he muttered darkly.

"_Ah, come now. The day is still young, so we can go out and get your supplies, you know_," Sal said as he offered the potion to Harry. "_Take half the phial now, and the other half later_," he instructed.

Harry nodded to the bald ghost that was at least 7 feet tall with dark ghostly eyes. "Where is Ric?" he asked softly after grimacing to the taste.

"_Not sure, but I believe him to be with Ena and Elga. I decided to stay and help you as much as I can. I swear that whale won't know what hit him when we are all bonded_," Sal growled and his cloaks swirled behind him as he went to Harry's trunk and opened it. He took out all of the old items and separated them into piles that would be going again, that needed to stay, and go in the trash. "_You need more quills, some ink, parchment, owl treats and maybe a few other items_," he muttered. "_Come on, get dressed and let's go to Diagon Alley to pick up your supplies_," he said, brushing off non-existent dirt from his jeans and robes.

Harry nodded and collected his clothes, then sneaked out to take a shower.

Sal waited half an hour before going out of the ugly peach color room and down the hall to find Harry in the shower, scrubbing his skin off. "_That is enough of that_," he said as he shut the water off.

"Hey!" Harry barked and looked at him with tear-stained cheeks.

"_I'll turn the water back on when you stop scrubbing your skin off. You'll need it_," Sal said, stubbornly.

"But I can still feel his skin against mine," Harry whined.

"_And you will as most people do. Come now, get dressed. I have a lot planned for you, and I cannot make many more adjustments._"

Harry watched as Sal's ghost walked through the wall and sighed as he rinsed himself off.

* * *

They walked through the streets and into the Leaky Cauldron, and nobody noticed the tall man that glided easily next to the famous Harry Potter.

The room as always was gloomy and a few people sat around a table while an old man, Tom, took care of the dishes behind a counter.

Tom lifted his head and watched as Harry gave him a curt nod before heading out the back with a very tall man shadowing him whom he had never seen before. "Curious," he mumbled.

Harry glanced up at Sal. "Are you sure it is alright for you to take a solid form?"

"_Yes, how else do you expect me to carry your items_?" Sal asked quietly.

"I didn't," Harry responded as he tapped the bricks in a certain order. He stepped through after it made an archway.

Sal pulled Harry's list from his breast pocket and studied it. "_I think new robes are in order first_," he said before putting his list away.

"But my old robes will do just fine," Harry said quickly.

"_No, they won't. Your old robes are worn and currently close to shredding. They won't protect you at all, and I'm tired of seeing you wear something that makes you look like a hoodlum_," Sal said as he eyed the white shirt and blue jeans that were both too big on him.

"Fine," Harry muttered as they walked over Madame Malkin's.

* * *

Harry groaned as he finally collapsed into a chair at the ice cream parlor in Muggle London while Sal went up to the bar and got him some ice cream. A rich silky, baritone voice caught Harry's attention, and he quickly looked towards the door and saw Professor Snape enter with Draco Malfoy of all people.

Sal returned to the table and noticed Harry's pale expression. "_Here you are_," he said before disappearing completely while altering the memories of the people who most definitely saw him. He conjured up a ghostly chair and sat next to the boy.

"Mister Potter, what are you doing here?" Professor Snape asked as he caught sight of the boy who was looking rather pale.

"Uh, I just came here for ice cream," Harry said sheepishly and picked up the spoon that Sal had brought him.

Draco was about to sneer at him when he felt nauseous. He followed Professor Snape up to the counter, but it felt like his soul was splitting itself in half. "Uncle Sev," he said softly.

"What is it Draco?" Professor Snape said with a cold tone.

"I feel like I'm splitting in half," said boy whispered.

Snape froze. "When did that start?" he whispered back.

"The moment we entered this place," Draco responded in a hiss.

Sal could smell the pheromones of the blond boy and sensed his distress. "_Ask them if they would like to sit at the table with you_," he said calmly.

"But they're Slytherins, and Slytherins hate me," Harry hissed back.

"_I am a Slytherin, yet I do not hate you_," Sal answered. "_Besides Severus has a hidden agenda and therefore personality, since that half-blood Tom could use that against him and possibly get him killed along with yourself he hides it behind a cold front. The boy, however, has been brought up in that kind of thinking, but does not like it. He also seems to have changed drastically from the last time I saw him_," Sal mused.

"Fine," Harry muttered before asking Professor Snape and Draco to join him.

"I am actually surprised that you invited us to join you, Mister Potter," Snape said casually as he sat down across from him while Draco sat on his left and next to the window with his own bowl.

"I was kind of surprised to see you two here, especially Malfoy," Harry said softly

Snape studied him for a few seconds before picking up his spoon. "Tell me, how are you doing? You seem pretty well for someone who went through an Inheritance about 12 hours ago."

Harry's spoon froze halfway to his mouth as he remembered the sudden urge of power that caused his uncle to go crazy with rage. His stomach clenched tightly with a nauseous feeling. "Yeah," he murmured softly.

"_He does not know what you went through. If he had, he probably wouldn't have brought it up_," Sal said calmly.

Harry put the spoon his mouth as he stared down at his ice cream.

"I'm actually surprised to see you without that Mudblood and Weasel," Draco commented and flinched.

"Yeah, they were too busy to meet me today," Harry smoothly lied. It was obvious that he had spent too much time in the presence of a serpent.

Snape frowned as he remembered several meetings where Harry hadn't been present in the house at all, but he guessed that he still kept in contact with his friends.

"_That blond one seems interested in you_," Sal calmly stated.

Harry immediately started to choke on his ice cream.

Draco had been quite content to eat his ice cream and sit quietly and watch Harry until said boy started choking. His instincts immediately went haywire as he fought to keep himself in check while Severus watched the boy choke over something that must have been said, but nobody had said anything to cause him to choke. "You alright?" Draco finally asked.

Harry nodded and after he finished his ice cream, he left silently, leaving the two Slytherins to discuss his strange, quiet behavior.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated, and I don't own HP**


	3. Chapter 2

"**Blah**" - Ric

"_Blah_" - Sal

"Blah" - Ena

"**Blah**" - Elga

"_**Blah**_" - Lady Hogwarts/Mary

"_**Blah**_" - Unknown to readers for now

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"**Well, this is the first part of your transformation, and now you will be able to recognize your Soulmate**," Ric said as he, Sal and Harry stood in front of the _Hogwart's Express_.

Harry stifled a groan as the pain flared up again in his muscles, bones and joints. "Suddenly, I find myself rethinking about going to Hogwarts this year," he mumbled.

"_Nonsense_," Sal said as he and Ric got on the train with Harry's luggage, which was invisible, between them.

Harry looked down at Hedwig in her cage. "Maybe I'll finally get a chance to speak to Ron and Hermione," he told her though the pit in his stomach twisted into a knot and his magic flared in anger. He followed the two ghosts on the train and found them standing outside of a compartment, both wearing a frown. He tilted his head but remained silent as he crept up beside them and leaned against the door.

"So when do you think Harry will show up," came Ron's voice.

"He will come when he gets here," Hermione's voice sniped back.

"I'm not getting paid to wait for him," Ron growled.

"And neither am I," came Ginny's voice.

Harry froze just as Hermione screamed at them.

"What do you mean that you are getting PAID?" she barked.

"We only pretended to be his friends," Ginny said before a slap could be heard.

"_Ginny_, you weren't supposed to tell Hermione _that_," Ron chided. "She might tell Harry."

"Well, you started it," Ginny grumbled.

"Tell me this at least, who is paying you and where is the money coming from?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Dumbledore, and he has been getting it from Harry's account since he is Harry's magical guardian," Ron explained.

"_Ric, get Ena and Elga to shut down Harry's accounts and move it to a lower section of the bank that is well guarded. Also sign Severus Snape as his new magical guardian concerning financial affairs_," Sal ordered.

Ric nodded and disappeared completely, dark waves of magic coming off of him in the process.

Sal and Harry listened for several more minutes until Hermione came storming out of the compartment with a very angry Ron shouting at her back. She slammed the door shut and sighed, and she turned around and jumped against the door when she saw Harry just staring at her sadly. "Harry, you didn't, by chance, hear Ron, did you?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes Hermione, I did. At least I know who my true friends are," he said softly.

"Harry, I didn't… I wasn't," Hermione trailed off when Harry gave her a soft smile.

"I know you had nothing to do with it. We became friends right after the troll attacked you," he said softly and then wandered down the train to find a new compartment.

Hermione sighed and followed him, vaguely wondering where his trunk was at.

"_How about that blond boy_?" Sal asked as he walked behind Harry and levitating his trunk.

Harry didn't answer as he followed Draco's scent, which oddly smelled like Winter Mint and leather. He stopped at a compartment near the middle on the left and looked at Sal and Hermione, the latter giving him a questioning glance.

* * *

Draco turned his head the moment their compartment door was opened and just as he opened his mouth to tell the intruders to get lost, he closed it. He blinked as Harry walked in quietly and zombie-like with the Granger girl following him. He then turned his attention to the owl that sat, unhappily, in her cage.

"Um, hi, would you mind if we sat here?" Hermione asked quietly.

"No," Parkinson, Goyle, and Crabbe said simultaneously.

Zabini shrugged and looked over at Draco who had the utmost authority.

"I don't see why not," Draco said, hoping that his veela form didn't make an appearance as it sensed its mate close by.

"But Dray," Parkinson whined. "I don't want that filthy Mudblood or that famous snot-nosed, stuck-up brat in here," she continued.

"Too bad, don't like then you can find another compartment to sit in… that goes for all of you," Draco growled.

"_I highly find that girl's comment insulting, especially the brat and Mudblood part_," Sal watched as she and the two fat boys left.

"I'll be back in a little while Draco," Zabini said as he followed them.

Draco nodded and lifted his head to see Professor Snape enter. "Your turn on the train, Professor?"

"Mainly going on rounds on Albus' orders, Mister Potter, Miss Granger," Snape said as he came in and took a seat across from Draco.

"_His soul wave lengths are strange_," Sal said, nudging Harry slightly.

"Harry, where would like to sit?" Hermione asked her friend, who was still standing in the middle of the compartment.

Snape frowned as he took in the boy's glazed eyes. "I think he is running on auto-pilot," he said. "He didn't, by chance, receive any form of shock did he?"

Hermione blinked and then started swearing, which caused Snape's and Malfoy's ears to go red.

"Language Miss Granger," Professor Snape reminded her with a slight cough.

"Those idiot Weasleys, Ron and Ginny, they were saying that they were only pretending to be Harry's friends and were receiving payment by Professor Dumbledore from Harry's own accounts," Hermione said.

Draco felt anger pooling up in his stomach, and he almost pulled his future mate into a fierce hug but restrained himself.

"That sly old dog," Professor Snape swore softly. "We need to bring this to the Goblin's attentions and do something about it. It's a shame that I don't have any of my regular potions on me, otherwise I might be able to bring him out of his shock," he said with a sigh as Hermione sat next to him after Harry stiffly sat next to Draco.

That was when a woman entered with long black hair that was bunched close to her head with the use of a silver butterfly that kept her hair behind her shoulders. Her dark electric blue eyes surveyed the compartment while she brushed down the front of her dress that matched her eyes in color except for a triangle in the front that was silver. "_Sal_?" she called in a silky yet punctual voice.

"_Present, as always_," a tall man that stood over 7 feet, dressed in black robes much like Professor Snape's, and his black eyes seemed to study the woman in front of him. Hovering by his head, was a trunk that looked very much like Harry's.

"_Elga and I have taken care of Harry's accounts. The Goblins were quite surprised to see Ric, but they promised not to say a peep about seeing him or us for that matter_," the woman responded.

"_Good, now all that remains is snapping Harry out of his self-induce trance_," Sal muttered.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, but who are you two?" Hermione asked, feeling very intimidated by the presence of the tall man.

"_Harry and Ric generally call me by my awful nickname, which happens to be Sal. The woman over there is Ena, which is her nickname given to her by Ric as well. Harry pretty much just calls us whatever Ric does and whatever we call Ric_," Sal explained.

"_Normally we wouldn't show ourselves to the likes of you, but you three might be beneficial to us. Of course we would have to ask Lady Hogwarts_," Ena said in her silky tone.

"Lady Hogwarts?" Snape questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"_You'll meet her later… possibly. Now the question is what to do about Harry. I can't give him more potions if I am to give him any tonight after the Inheritance is complete. And judging by the past Inheritances, he will sorely need it_," Sal muttered.

"You mean his Inheritance isn't complete?" Draco asked worriedly as he snuck a glance at Harry.

Ena and Sal shook their heads. "_There are three steps. The first one occurs on the birthday, which opens up any other Inheritances that are in his genes. The second one occurs while in the presence of the _Hogwart's Express_ though it only allows one to sense its Soulmate and provides the next step of transformation that occurs in the ritual chamber of Hogwarts itself. It is perhaps the most violent in regards to pain and their magical core becomes larger and spells flow more easily_," Sal explained.

"Surely there is something that can be done," Hermione asked, looking between the adults.

"Nothing as far as potions. Too many potions within a 24 hour period weakens the magical core and calls for a potions hangover. If what Sal says is true, then Mister Potter is going to need the strongest Pain potion there is," Professor Snape said with a sigh.

"_How about that blond moves closer to Harry? Could that snap him out of his trance_?" Ena asked.

"First of all, his name is Draco Malfoy, and why would he move closer to Mister Potter?" Professor Snape asked.

"_Soulmates generally have the power to calm each other down. Harry's magic should react with Draco's though I highly doubt Mister Potter will actually complete the bond until he is more stable_," Sal said calmly.

"Wait, you mean Draco and Harry are Soulmates?" Hermione asked.

"_Yes, however it might be dangerous._"

"Dangerous?" Draco gulped, instantly fearing the worst.

"_It isn't that dangerous_," Sal snapped. "_He just might reject you as a mate, which could kill you both or he'll lash out in fear_," Sal mused.

Professor Snape and the others blinked. "How is that not dangerous?" he finally asked.

Sal leveled his gaze with the sitting adult. "_At least it wouldn't be a gory death, which is what I call dangerous or he may make him bleed_."

The compartment fell into an uneasy silence.

"I don't understand your logic," Draco said quickly, shaking his head.

"Neither do I Draco," Professor Snape answered back swiftly.

"_Since you refused James Potter just as he refused you, and if you had accepted each other, then not only would have James' power have been multiplied, but you would have gain protection from the castle instead of protecting these two, which you are now stuck with_," Sal said calmly.

"Yes, but I am old enough to be Draco and Harry's father," Professor Snape argued.

"_Exactly, which is what Harry needs, but you aren't exactly human… are you Mister Vampire_?" Ena asked with a small smirk.

Hermione and Draco both stared at Professor Snape while he froze. Then his eyes dropped down. "Yes," he mumbled, but it was loud enough for the other two to hear.

"But how? Vampires can't stand sunlight," Draco said with awe.

"_That is true. A lot can't, but your Professor just so happens to be from an old clan that has long since been able to withstand sunlight, making them the most valuable mates. Another reason why he butted heads with James so often was because of the fact that James came from another tribe of vampires who could also stand daylight, but I'm afraid Harry is the last one of that lineage._"

Draco listened to Sal's instructions concerning moving closer to Harry while lowering his risk of being attacked before he moved closer to Harry and draped an arm across Harry's shoulders and pulled him closer.

Harry snapped to attention and realized that both Sal and Ena were solid. He froze and stared at the two.

"_It is alright little one. They already know that we are here_," Sal said gently as he walked over to Harry's side and placed a hand on his head.

"But you aren't supposed to show yourselves," Harry whined at them.

"_It is our decision whom we show ourselves to_," Sal said gently.

"You know I don't like that," Harry said every so softly.

"_We know. But I needed to tell Sal about the accounts, and you were in a serious state of shock. Oh, that reminds me Mister Vampire, you are now in charge of Harry's financial situation. Sal's idea, so take it up with him if it upsets you though I highly doubt you'll win_." Ena said with a smile, and she then walked out the door till she disappeared completely.

"_We couldn't use any potions unless you didn't want to drink the one for pain later on tonight. Actually, you've already drank more in the past month than I should have given you. Hopefully you won't be affected too badly. We will go by how you feel in the morning_," Sal said at Harry's pained look. He then looked between the other three. "_I want you three to prepare for the worse, which means possibly calling in sick. I can only keep an eye on him for so long, and he does eventually go loony if left to his own devices. If he is fine in the morning, then I will have Ena, Elga and Ric tell you three. If he isn't, the same three will tell you to meet me and Harry somewhere… somewhere dark but warm would be preferable_."

"I can offer my living area if the latter is the case," Severus said with a shrug.

"But you don't have to," Harry whined.

Sal gave Harry a cold look. "_Listen to me little one, you have not been well. Did you want me to tell them? I will if it will silence you from speaking anymore foolishness_," Sal snapped.

"No sir," Harry dropped his head and looked like a scolded child.

Draco finally gave in to the urge to pull him closer and let Harry's head rest against his chest.

"Tell us what?" Hermione asked while looking worriedly at her friend.

"_It is a private matter that needs not to be discussed right now. We'll be at Hogwarts soon, and I need to make sure that Hogwarts' ritual chamber is ready for the lad_." Sal said right before he disappeared.

* * *

Hermione and Draco watched as Harry walked down the hallway, seemingly by himself, but they know that there was at least one person walking with him if not four.

"_If something strange happens in the Great Hall, it is because Hogwarts is accepting Harry's magic, which will make Hogwarts go wonky. Hopefully, nothing will go wrong, so enjoy your meal and don't worry about him too much, he'll be fine_," Ena said before she disappeared, which made Hermione and Draco jump in shock before they could process what she said and disappeared.

"Huh?" Draco asked quite eloquently.

"I think Harry's magic will make Hogwarts go wonky because it is two different types of magic colliding with one another. I think we should ask Professor Snape to sit with us and sit in the same area in case strange things happen," Hermione suggested.

"I like that plan. Professor Snape!" Draco called loudly as said man was about to walk up to the staff table.

Professor Snape paused and looked at Draco to see him motioning for him to come over. With a resigned sigh, he walked over. "Yes?" he questioned.

"Ena said that strange things might happen in the Great Hall if Hogwarts accepts Harry's magic," Draco said after Hermione casted a privacy ward around the three. "So we thought it might be a good idea if the three of us sat together."

"I'm not sure I want to know, but that sounds better than being separated than possibly getting attacked by something completely random because the castle is down," Professor Snape said and the three walked in and found three seats , one across from the other two, at the very end of the Slytherin table.

No one noticed them, but all the students did notice Professor Snape's absence from the staff table, and after the last student was sorted, the ceiling, which was currently displaying a clear night, disappeared altogether. No one noticed that either until they heard what sounded like swords clashing and two identical men bounced in with swords drawn.

"Come on Jack! Surely you can do better than that!" the one of the left called as the right hopped up onto the staff table, his foot going the bowl.

That was when everybody realized these two were ghosts of a long forgotten past.

"Ha, like you can do any better Justin?" the man dubbed as Jack laughed.

"That is enough you fools," a voice shrieked as a woman with black hair and black eyes and wearing a black dress walked forward, her eyes swept over the two in disdain.

"Aunt Lydia, no fun as always," they chimed with a grin though their black eyes held murder.

Then they were gone and the floating candles dropped with loud clacks while the lights flickered before extinguishing completely.

"Everyone settle down," Professor Dumbledore roared as everyone started panicking.

"Salazar, wait up," a woman's voice screamed.

"Why Rowena? Why should I wait?" a man's voice snarled. "A student is dead because of that _bitch_." Two figures stood at the main entrance for entering the Great Hall. A woman with long black hair dressed in sapphire robes and the man was in dark emerald robes.

"Then we learn to react faster," Rowena touched his arm just as a raven flew in through the window and landed on her shoulder with a _chirrup_.

"How Rowena? Tell me _how_? Magic doesn't _work_. Swords don't _work_. Arrows, poison, daggers and spears don't _work_. And students are dropping dead like flies because of that _bitch_!" Salazar roared and his magic flared around, crackling and innocent mice were quickly killed.

"Hey? What's with the sudden power surge?" a man with messy black hair and soft-steel gray eyes spoke as he trotted in with a white Australian Cattle Dog that had brown eyes and a leather collar at his heels.

"Another student was sent to the Forbidden Forest," Rowena said as she looked behind her at the new comer.

The man shifted his glasses as he strode forward and placed both hands on the man's shoulders. "Snap out of it Salazar before you kill every student within these walls," the man barked.

Salazar's power reigned in with a snap and the whole castle shuddered.

"I and Mary will come up with… something. Get Godric to help you bury the body. Rowena, you and Helga tell the family and that something will be done and bring them to the graveyard," the man said as he let go of Salazar's shoulders. He was at least six inches shorter than Salazar himself.

"And what are you and Mary going to come up with?" Salazar growled, his black eyes burning with fire.

"We will let you know the moment we figure it out," the man said sadly as he walked away. "Come Bolt," the man said as the dog looked up at Salazar before turning away and following his master.

They disappeared, leaving everyone in a shocked silence, until the entire Great Hall was engulfed in flames. Then everybody started screaming and trying to run out but the Great Hall doors had swung shut and were locked.

Professor Snape, Draco and Hermione saw it as one of Ena's strange things, and the three of them shuddered as they stayed in their seats. They covered their noses as they smelt burnt flesh. Then as suddenly as the fire came it was gone.

"What is going on around here?" Professor Dumbledore barked as he looked over the panicking students and the three still at the Slytherin table.

A white stag that looked exactly like Harry's patronus stood in the center of the Great Hall. He shook his head and stepped forward which resulted in a clack as hoof met stone. He made his way over to a large bowl that was filled with some type of juice, and a large Grim dog bounded in with his tongue lolling out as he trotted up to the stag and hopped onto one of the stools. They disappeared quickly after, and the Great Hall was empty. Then everyone jumped when they heard angry howls and shrieks. The doors were once again shut and something was scratching at all of them, eager to get in. At the staff table were the four Founder plus children, clinging either to pant legs, robes or dresses.

A little girl with black hair and light green eyes finally asked, "my papa is stronger than that werewolf, right?" Her head was tilted up, looking at Salazar of all people.

"Yes," Salazar answered with a forced smile, but he glanced at Rowena, and his eye seemed to be saying '_I hope so_' while Rowena's were saying 'y_ou had better be right_'.

Then Rowena appeared on the Ravenclaw table and was spinning around while singing. Salazar just had an eyebrow raised while he waited at the end while a smirking Godric and Helga waited by the door. Rowena reached the end of the table, clasped Salazar's offered hand and jumped down. Salazar caught her bridal-style and then set her down where she started spinning around him as he walked with the straightest of faces, causing Helga and Godric to laugh like maniacs and Rowena soon joined in after she fell into step with the man.

The castle shuddered and bucked as sickly vines started climbing up the walls, and they tried to find an anchoring in the stones. Hogwarts managed to restore the candles, but they shook so badly that they ended up falling again like their holder was severely beaten.

"Enough of this foolishness!" Professor Dumbledore barked as he aimed his wand at the ceiling to regain control over the lurching castle. The tip of his wand lit up but sputtered out. "What just happened?" he asked while blinking his normally twinkling eyes.

Professor McGonagall closed her green eyes as she tried to feel the castle's magic. "It's changing," she said, turning to look at Professor Dumbledore.

"Changing?" Ron asked, blinking in confusion.

"It has happened only a few times since I've been here, but the magic that it accepts is always different. Of course, it has never happened here at Hogwarts while it was in session," she said with a frown. "It appears to be an old binding ritual. Just about as old as the Founders themselves… actually it is dangerous so only the Founders have ever performed the spell correctly and got away with it," Professor McGonagall lifted her head to look over the students to see who might be performing it.

"Where does it occur?" Professor Dumbledore asked angrily.

"A spell of this kind would best be done in a ritual chamber, but the Founders were strictly against them so one wasn't built, at least, to my knowledge," Professor McGonagall answered.

The castle shuddered once more, and Professor Snape, Draco and Hermione stared up at the ceiling as it came flickering back slowly, still shuddering. It stayed, and Draco couldn't take it anymore as he went to find where his mate would be with Professor Snape and Hermione following quickly, deciding to skip dinner as well in favor of finding Harry.

A broad-shoulder man that was slightly chubby appeared before them. He wore dark red robes with a leather belt appeared before them. His hair was a flaming red with a matching beard and jovial green eyes, and a tired grin cracked his pale feature. "**You must be Professor Snape, Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger**?" he asked with a cheerful, booming voice.

"Uh, yes?" Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at the man.

"**Ah, good then. Sal asked me to retrieve you. Something about Master Harry's possible mate being able to lessen some more of the pain**." He said as he offered a thick arm, which Hermione noticed that his right one clung to a griffin walking stick where he put a good portion of his weight on it.

Draco was the first to cling to his arm while Professor Snape and Hermione were a little more gentle.

Harry clung to Ena's form as Sal rubbed his shoulders and arms with a healing salve. He was slightly miffed that his strongest Pain-Relieving potion had only curb the boy's pain just enough to stop his blood-curdling scream. The last transformation and binding had been the most painful for all of them. Elga was currently down as her ears had literally started bleeding even though they had all been standing outside of the ritual chamber itself and in the water of the Chamber of Secrets where the dead Basilisk still lay, funnily enough still preserved in its death.

"_Harry, dear, please let me go_," Ena said as she felt Harry's newly acquired nails dig into her back as he sobbed and whimpered in her neck. "_You are a bit heavy_," she murmured and then looked at Sal for help.

"_Ric will be back in a moment_," Sal said as he applied more of the salve to Harry's back. They had dressed him in a pair of brown shorts, which he was glad that they had because everything in that room was either bent, warped, burned or a better word, ruined, even the edges of Harry's shorts were in tatters.

"**Back with requested troupe**," came Ric's booming voice

"Harry?" Draco barked as he ran over to Ena and nearly tackled them if it wasn't for Sal grabbing the scruff of his neck with fast hands.

"_Easy there, Ena doesn't particularly like being knocked out of chairs_," Sal said. "_Harry, listen to me little one. There is another person here that can lessen the pain, and he's to your left_," he said in a lilting voice.

Harry tackled Draco, and they both landed on the stone floor. He whimpered as he tried to curl up on Draco.

Draco blinked and sat up, still holding his mate who was shivering and getting as close as he could to Draco. His wings ripped his shirt and wrapped protectively around Harry's bare skin, which Harry appeared to like that as he tugged Draco's wings closer to his body while Draco held him closer to his own body.

"_Harry, his wings are _not_ a blanket, besides, do you think you can get any closer_?" Sal asked with a slight chuckle as Harry looked back at with his head lowered and eyes downcast.

"**Ah, don't worry about what old sour puss says. Besides it is a good question, and I believe that they can get a tad smidgen closer**," Ric said with a joyous laugh at the look of horror on Professor Snape's and Hermione's faces.

"_Hm, I think you are right. Well, I'll go check on how Elga is doing. Please let Lady Hogwarts know where I am if she comes_," Sal said as he disappeared.

"What happened to Elga?" Professor Snape asked.

"_She started bleeding out of her ears. I guess she was standing to close to the ritual chamber, and she said her ears were hurting. Ours was as well too since Harry was screaming bloody murder. Sal's ears are the most sensitive, but his magic protected him, lucky_," Ena snorted.

"_**Hello, hello, hello**_?" a woman dressed in a black simple dress with a V-shaped neckline appeared. Her black hair fell past her hips, and her violet-gray eyes studied the half-Veela, the Vampire and a human. "_**Those three aren't part of my force**_," the woman sniffed. "_**And where are Sal, and that new one with the deadly magic**_?"

"**Lady Hogwarts, the human is Hermione Granger, one of Harry's true friends who will question him where he is because she **_**actually**_** cares, the Vampire is Professor Severus Snape, original mate to James Potter if they hadn't been so stubborn about mating and godfather to the half-Veela who is Harry's mate. He is also currently holding Harry, and Sal went to check on Elga**," Ric explained.

Lady Hogwarts nodded. "_**I do have left over magic that I couldn't accept. It is powerful and very dangerous, but Harry will also need a trainer besides his mate**_," Lady Hogwarts looked pointedly at Draco.

"_Are you sure you can do such a thing? It may require more magic than you have in that reserve_," Ena said worriedly.

"_Plus it is against every law of nature that I know_," Sal said as he walked in, black robes billowing behind.

"_**You Sal, have always been worried about laws yet how many have you broken? Besides, I believe that everything here including us is against the natural laws**_," Lady Hogwarts said as she stepped forward.

"_**Mary, don't frighten our guests.**_" A man that looked exactly like the man that had comforted Salazar when his magic was crackling walked forward from an adjacent room from where they were standing. What did it in for the three 'guests' was the white dog that trotted at his heels. "_**Welcome to the inner chamber of the Chamber of Secrets. Each Chamber that represents one of the Founders has two entrances. One that opens the Chamber and the other that just allows access to the ritual chamber and living quarters of the Chamber**_," the man said with a brilliant smile.

Hermione looked questioningly at the man then at Lady Hogwarts. "Your name is Mary?"

The woman sighed, but it was the man who answered.

"_**Mary is or was my wife, but she died in a fire here at Hogwarts. Hogwarts needed a physical form to take, so it used Mary's body though her silver hair and eyes for the most part are gone. Her death was the first death to actually exist in the castle itself, the others were students who weren't powerful at all and too far away for Hogwarts to claim**_," the man said while waving his hands around, causing more chairs to appear along with a tray of tea and different assortment of cookies.

"Oh," Hermione blinked. "Um, can you tell me what they were talking about earlier?"

"_**Left over magic that isn't used quickly could destroy something or become more potent, plus anyone with the power to use leftover magic could use it, say that Dark Lord or that Dumbledore. It would make certain spells even more dangerous, such as the killing curse, which instead of being able to kill one person, it could kill everyone in the ministry's building just by being cast at one person**_," the man took a seat as did everyone else, and Harry ended up in Draco's lap in a dark green chair.

"But how is Lady Hogwarts going to use it then if it is so powerful?" Hermione pressed.

The man with the dog fell silent and toyed with a cookie he had picked up.

"_What no one never knew about the Potters is that they were each born with a certain element, like fire, water, earth, air, death, construcItion_," at the last one, Sal looked pointedly at the man. "_Harry's element seems to be life though he has little control over it, but I think that is because he is perhaps one of the most gentlest souls that I have ever come across that isn't an animal. So I can assume that you know what magic is left over_," Sal said and nodded at the sharp intakes of breath as their guests understood while he reached for the tea.

"**Eat the damn cookie already**!" Ric barked at the man who quickly stuffed the cookie in his mouth, causing everyone except Ric, Harry and the man to roar with laughter at their expressions.

"So how are you going to use it?" Professor Snape asked.

"_**I have already done what I needed to do**_," Lady Hogwarts said.

"_You do realize that you just broke the main law of nature_?" Sal asked.

"_**Yep, but it will so be worth it. Now I have back one of my better Guardians, and I suggest you watch your drinks Mister Vampire**_," Lady Hogwarts warned.

"Why?" Professor Snape asked, becoming worried.

Lady Hogwarts stood and rang a silver bell.

A man that looked just like Harry except he had almond eyes, and he wore a light blue dress shirt and black slacks. "You called Madam?" he asked.

Professor Snape stared dumbfounded at the man. "_James_?" He blinked incredulously at the man.

"Severus?" James blinked at the Potions Master. "Oh crap," he muttered.

* * *

**Yep got a love them, the other man has name, but for now he will be unknown. Review as always~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Severus stared at James who was now in his private chambers while Harry and Draco were in his second bedroom while Hermione was on the couch. "This is ridiculous," he muttered.

"I agree, but Lady Hogwarts is a stickler for mates. Just ask Sal next time you see him," James grumbled, looking at the green walls, dark dresser and the silver covers on the bed with red trim.

"I still say this is madness," Severus grumbled.

"Mates generally are," James said with a shrug and looked into the mirror above the dresser that showed Severus' reflection.

"We refused each other once; can't we refuse each other again?" Severus asked, turning to face his enemy.

James looked at him sadly. "To be honest, I was hoping we could be mates this time around. You see when I died, my spirit returned here to protect Lady Hogwarts like my family has done for generations. I finally got a chance to watch you without having to fight you and get past all of your defenses. You don't understand the pain I went through when you rejected me, and in my mind, I _had_ to reject you in order to live," James said, looking away. "Besides Lady Hogwarts would more than likely slip love potions into our drinks during our stay here since she is the castle in an old body," James then said.

Severus sighed. "And which one of us would be the Uke? We are both dominant," Severus snapped at him.

"You've had to go through a lot, yes, but I would be. All members of Lady Hogwarts force that are involved in a homosexual relationship have to be the Uke. I had to act dominant in order to survive Sirius, Peter and Remus," James said with a small smile.

Severus shook his head. "And what would Sirius say if he found out you were alive and were mated with me?"

"I wouldn't worry about Sirius. I can handle him," James said softly as he stood and approached Severus.

Severus swallowed nervously. Understanding what is what James wanted. What he _needed_. "The children and your… employers," Severus mumbled weakly.

"I wouldn't worry about my employers," James said as he quickly casted a few wards: the strongest silencing spells and privacy spells. He stopped right in front of Severus, his eyes pleading.

Severus kissed him on the lips and mapped out his mouth before pushing James onto the bed. "Then I suppose we better get started," he muttered, causing James' breath to hitch.

* * *

Hermione sat on the couch reading one of Professor Snape's books when she saw Sal appear out of nowhere. "Why hello," she greeted.

"_Hello_," Sal greeted back and looked to the guest bedroom.

"I don't think Harry or Draco will be coming out tonight," she said.

The man nodded. "_They have put strong wards up except I can't see Harry doing anything except cuddling with Draco_," he said calmly.

They sat in companionable silence until the wards crashed around Harry's room and screaming could be heard.

Hermione was on her feet and running towards the bedroom with Sal right behind her though she allowed him to open the door in case it wasn't safe.

"_What happened_?" Sal asked as he opened the door fully.

Draco stared at him with wide eyes just as James and Severus, both in bathrobes appeared behind the group. "I don't know. He had fallen asleep in my arms, and the next thing I knew he was pushing me away and started screaming," he said as his gaze drifted to the cowering boy in the corner.

Harry wanted to be close to his mate and feel him on top of him, and in him, but his past experiences terribly frightened him. He was also still in a lot of pain from the last transformation.

James walked into the room and crouched by his son, who leapt into his arms and started sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder.

Sal sighed with a shake of his head. "_I knew this would happen. Everyone is moving too fast_," he murmured.

"Sal, tell me, why won't Harry let his mate cuddle with him?" James looked up at the tall man while Hermione peered into the room and Severus leaned against the frame.

Harry lifted his head slightly at that. "No Sal, please don't tell them, please," he pleaded

"Tell us what?" James growled, looking between his son and a very uncomfortable Sal though he would never admit that he was uncomfortable.

"Is this what you threatened Harry with on the train?" Draco asked, slightly curious.

"_Yes_," Sal answered after a moment's pause.

"Tell me Sal, _now_," James growled.

"Please Sal, don't tell them. I promise I'll get better. Just please don't tell them," Harry was looking at Sal with pleading eyes, which Sal focused on another part of the room, knowing that the coldest of hearts couldn't withstand that gaze.

"_I don't have much choice. Your father needs to know. If he knows, then he can put a stop to it better than I can_," Sal said, finally looking at Harry who was still sobbing. "_You _do_ want it to stop, don't you_?" he asked.

"Yes, but-" Harry started.

"_Listen to me little one. I would have done something the moment I found out if it didn't put you in an awkward position._" Sal's gaze became unreadable as he stared at Harry until the boy finally nodded.

"Sal?" James growled with a raised eyebrow.

Sal let out a ghostly sigh and looked at the occupants in the room. "_This _does not_ leave these very chambers, understand_?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Sal looked pointedly at James. "_Your brother-in-law has been… raping your son the entire summer he was in their care and before then as well. From what I have gathered, he spent the first 10 years of his life after you joined us in a cupboard with little food and water, not to mention that he was beaten and still has scars to prove it_," Sal finished, watching the small group and their stunned expressions.

James reacted first as blood started to trickle down the walls, causing everyone to move away from the vertical surfaces. "I will _kill_ no better yet _torture_ that man," James growled out.

"All good and well love, but do you think you can stop with the blood on the walls already? I'd rather it didn't stain them or the carpet," Severus said, watching Harry as he refused to meet anyone's gaze, especially Draco's.

James gave him a cold look, but the blood retracted back up the wall. "You are the Death Eater, any good spells with which I can torture that man-"

"_Whale, the uncle looks like a whale_," Sal interrupted him.

James nodded. "Any good spells I can torture that whale with?" he asked Severus.

Severus thought for a moment. "There are several," he admitted.

"_There is more_," Sal said, glancing at Harry.

"_MORE_?" James barked angrily.

"_Ah, yes, you see um, the whale would sell Harry's body to some of his friends for a night. I'm not sure how I didn't see it earlier, but one of those men was the Headmaster_," Sal said, deciding right then to pop out of existence.

James was no longer angry; he was _livid_. His eyes had a strange sheen to them, and his arms tightened around his son.

That was when Severus decided that they all need sleep and ushered them to Draco's bed, which could easily lay five people. He got in on the left and had Draco move close to him for the moment while Harry was put in the middle, then Hermione and lastly, a still-fuming James.

The lights went out thanks to one of James' and Harry's coworkers, and they all lay in silence other than James' grumbling and Harry's sobbing.

* * *

"Severus?" a voice called as the door finally opened that led to his living space.

Said man lifted his head from the book he was reading since his lover was currently fussing over Harry's thin body. "Yes?" he inquired of Professor McGonagall.

"Albus wanted to know if something was wrong since you didn't come to breakfast and missed your morning classes," the strict woman answered back.

"Things are just _peachy_," a growl sounded from the doorway that led into the bathroom.

Professor McGonagall stared in shock at the man that resembled James perfectly. "Severus?" she asked, noticing the sharp canines peeking from the corner of the man's mouth.

"Heel," Severus said sharply. "If she knows, then you may do with her as you please," he said calmly.

"Know what?" Professor McGonagall prayed that she had no idea as to what they were talking about.

"Harry," the man snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"What about Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"His home life, how his relatives have been treating him, especially his uncle and Dumbledore," Severus said it like it was nothing.

Professor McGonagall frowned. Dumbledore hadn't mentioned anything to her about Mr. Potter's home life.

"Obviously not," Severus snorted.

"He's ill, and we are taking care of him," the man that looked like James said before retreating back into the room where his son was at.

"Ill?" Professor McGonagall looked at Severus.

"Long story that I'd rather not go into detail right now with a still very livid James Potter in my quarters," Severus answered.

"James Potter! I thought he was dead," Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Originally he was, but thanks to the magic of Hogwarts, he was brought back from the dead, and now we are mates," Severus muttered the last bit.

"Mates? That is wonderful… I think," Professor McGonagall said before she promptly fainted.

**"That went well,"** Ric said with a deep chuckle, appearing and disappearing just as quickly whilst Severus just blinked at the stern Transfiguration teacher.

"Well, why doesn't everybody just crash in my quarters? I mean it isn't like I'm not going to turn this into the new Hospital Wing," Severus muttered sarcastically before levitating Professor McGonagall onto the couch.

* * *

**Not a particularly long chapter. I suppose McGonagall will learn the news in the next chapter, but seriously guys, I live for reviews. They are quite handy when trying to form more chapters.**

**Anyway, if Harry seems meek now, that is bound to change. Just bear with it for a little longer.**

**Okay, see you guys next chapter! :)  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Minerva sipped her tea as she simply stared at James and Severus who were sharing a two-seater couch. "I don't like this," she said after a few minutes.

"Well, neither do I, but it happened," James growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I always thought Albus was slightly off his rocker, but I never would have imagined that he would have allowed something like this to happen," she said. "It makes me wish I fought harder for Harry that night. I knew that the Dursleys were a bad sort," Minerva then shook her head.

Severus shook his head. "It can't be helped now. We can only support him," he said with a sigh as he sat his own mug down.

"When I get my hands on the Dursleys, I'll…"

"James," Severus interrupted smoothly, "you are in no position to go after the Dursleys. You just came back from the dead for Merlin's sakes. Not to mention that your son needs you more."

"Severus is right James, and Albus holds a lot of power. It would be our word against him. Plus, who is going to trust a person come back from the dead?" Minerva asked.

"Fine then, I'll change my name and pose as Harry's missing uncle. I have a few favors that I have to collect from a few… shady-ish people," James said with a shrug.

"Or we could simply start discrediting him," Severus said, eyeing James carefully.

"I still like my idea better," James grumbled.

"Enough of that, we'll plan later. Now," here Minerva got a strange glint in her eye as she leaned forward and asked, "which one of you tops?" just as both James and Severus took a sip of their tea and coffee, respectively.

James choked and his cheeks turned red as he sputtered and coughed while Severus promptly spat his out.

"MINERVA!" Severus barked as his pale skin became flushed.

Minerva laughed, delighted. "Come now, tell Aunt Minnie," she teased.

"You don't need to know!" Severus barked back.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she put her book down. "Well, this was helpful," she muttered sarcastically as she glared at the book, _Hogwarts: A History_.

"Um, Hermione? This might help," Harry said as he came up, clutching a tome to his chest.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at the boy.

Harry handed her the book. "Sal and the others thought that this might help you understand us a bit better. When you're finished, could you let Professor Snape and Draco read it?" he asked shyly.

Hermione looked at the tome and gasped. In her hands was _Hogwarts: A History, Unabridged_. She then grinned at her brother in all but blood. "Thank you!" she cried as she lunged to give Harry a hug.

"Eep!" Harry cried at the sudden glomp and then Hermione peppered his face with kisses. "HERMIONE!" he cried a little louder. "DRACO! HELP!"

Draco poked his head into the room and spotted his poor mate. He bit his bottom lip lightly before deciding it would be in his best interest to help Harry out unless he wanted to be in the doghouse.

* * *

**Finally found my muse on this one. Helpful reviews please!**


End file.
